Talk:The victor wears a bloody crown. .:Hunger Games roleplay:./@comment-99.244.161.132-20120503225642
Kestrel sat down, crossing her long, elegant legs one over the other. She was tired, but still on alert. It had been an eventful day. She watched the sky as names, faces and districts flashed by. More than 75% of the dead today were victims of the pack. She watched her conrades carefully, with a judgemental eye. Her allies included Quasar, the boy from District One. He seemed like a typical career. Not very talkative, but a useful tool whe needed. Then there was Rhea, the little girl from her District. She seemed to be playing up the killer China Doll angle. Then there was Pisces, from Four. She was probably up there with Ruggy, competing for most deadly. And Ruggy himself...It was a surprise to see such a fighter born in the mining District. She watched the moon for a while bored, until Rhea came rushing back. Her frightened cry made Kestrel jump. The rest of the careers seemed just as shocked. "What?" Pisces asked in disbelief. She got to her feet, trident in hand. "Show me." she commanded. --------- Thalia was still running. This felt like her exprience with the white haired boy all over again. He was a District Eight, right? But she quickly turned her leisurely thoughts away. No time for a game of who's who. This was life and death. The cats were on her tauiland she had to get out of the area, and--- She was falling again. Before she knew it, she was tumbling down a hill again, the District Four boy right on top of her, in a jumble of arms and legs. And there was someone behind them, another girl... ------------- I was still running along that dirt road, but then something caught my eye. Fuirelight. Another tribute was close by. Slowly and quietly, so as not to be seen, I sneak towards the campsite. Tributes means food. And 12 less enemies to worry about. I tumble into the bushes, only to hear another voice. A boy screaming. He cursed under his breath. "Damn it, girl! Are you trying to kill yourself?" I take a minute to untie myself from our tangled bunch. "What about you, jerk? You're the one spying on the Careers!" He makes a disgruntled noise with his mouth. "They were about to leave. But now..." And then I hear it. Footsteps. Crap...We were noticed. The boy turns to me, his words becoming one at the speed he was talking at. "Look, if we get out of this alive, I swear I will not kill you. But we gotta work together to get outta here! Alliance?" I nod, hurriedly. "I'm Rowane. Now run!" And so we did. The girl was right behind us, her sword glinting in the firelight. I was happy to have made an alliance, even if it would be a brief one. Now I just needed to live long enough for it to be permanant. ------------- Erwin watched from his tree. The careers were beginning to empty the camp, one by one. Pisces and Rhea had gone to see the skeleton-- was it an animal of a tribute?-- and Kestrel had charged through the bushes at some people spying on them. "So I'm not the only one." he thought, watching the streaks of red and white flit away from the huge figure that was District Two's older female. "I guess its common for tributes to spy on the Careers. Everyone wants their loot." He scanned the area for other spies. Sure enough, he spotted the head of a girl, maybe his own age. It was that clever girl, the evil-looking one and her minion. Suddenly the careers didn't seem so interesting. He instead, fixed his eyes on the tributes watching them. District threes, he was sure, or perhaps they were Fives... He leaned in closer to get a better look. Yet he was careful not to fall off his perch. That'd be just his luck...